Sorting:Esther Attaway
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets 8. Give a '''detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. Ethel was married off to Robert Attaway at sixteen; she was part of a long line of pureblood families. She had a secret that she was forced to hide; that she was a Seer. He was offered to her - but if they found out, they'd repudiate it in favour of a non-diluted bloodline. Right from a young age she was telling her parents proudly of what she had seen - they were horrified, the first time - a Seer in their family? It must have come from somewhere. But Ethel's parents were devoted to her, and daren't disown their child. They helped to try to teach her to button her mouth, to hide it. Conceal, don't feel failed to work, so that was the next best thing they could come up with. Suspicion was raised when Ethel was sorted into Ravenclaw rather than Slytherin, but she quickly moulded herself to be more academic to make it make more sense. In Ethel's sixth year, she married the Attaways' son as promised, and gave no hints as to her Seer heritage. Of course, she knew that despite all her efforts, she would be discovered eventually; but after ten years, their first child was born - Maria Attaway, and then shortly after their second, William Attaway. It was heartbreaking for Ethel to know that Maria would die a few weeks after her birth, and had to make excuses as to her crying - injuries, bruises and bumps, but never dared show them to her husband on account of 'injured pride.' William married a dashing young woman, Anna Blackburn, and he had never shown any signs of the Seer gene - although she kept checking. Neither did William's only son, John Attaway, who was quickly married off to Anika Kohler. It was their daughter Esther Attaway that she knew would be a Seer, like her. Shortly after Esther's birth, Ethel confided in Anika that she knew about the death of Tristan, Anika's sister's betrothed, before it happened. Anika made many accusations, and it eventually led to Ethel's disowning from the family. She left Esther a note, in a jewelry box she left behind, with a note on top telling her to look; the first note explaining what was happening, who she was and that she must hide it at all costs, before leaving - and dying from dragonpox a few years later, not that anyone minded. Esther found the note at the age of nine, hidden away in her father's closet. She had seen that it was there; her first vision of all, herself finding it. Cleverly, Ethel had enchanted it that only Esther could open it. Esther at first was very scared and frightened - but understood once they increased in frequency, and read what happened to Ethel. She wishes her great-grandmother was still alive to explain further. She knows what will happen if she tells anybody. Professor Cromwell, for one, will probably find out, and she's known this for a while. When she was coming to Hogwarts she was going to be sorted into Ravenclaw, but asked for Slytherin to diminish her parents' growing suspicion. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. Esther wears a facade day and night; of extroversion and of happiness. It's not who she is, but it doesn't falter and she doesn't lose her resolve - she knows why she has to, and what the price is if she doesn't. She's naturally secretive, but she figures the best way to keep secrets is to make false secrets and pretend to not be very good at keeping them, so nobody tells her any so she doesn't add to her own. To the outside world she is a friendly, clever young child who should have been put in Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin, or even Hufflepuff. The whole reason the hat accepted her choice was because her decision to hide everything was calculated and slightly sly. She'll make friends, and help them with their homework and do everything friends do - but she'll never truly trust anyone, because growing up her advice was always not to. She judges everyone silently, would always prefer a book to a party (although she'd always do the latter) and just keeps pretending. Everyone believes she's ESFP, but she's actually INTJ and will never talk about the real her or her past at all. Never. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! Esther is quite attractive - the Attaways all are, except for maybe her cousin Valerian, and that's just because he ran into some pirates and barely got away alive. Even if she could have gotten away with saving him without discovery, she wouldn't have (the stuck up bastard, Valerian). She has long, brown hair and deep brown eyes, and a very pale complexion with slim stature. She tries her best to blend in when it comes to appearance - she doesn't make herself stand out in the crowd that way. 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. Seer 12. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. Margrethe Køhler, Adam Atkinson, Caitríona Ní Eoghan, Rosalind Adair 13. What time zone are you? UTC Category:Sorted